The Great Mouse Detective Basil's Sister
by smartgirl190
Summary: I was watching my favorite Disney movie ever when this idea popped into my head. Spoilers if you haven't seen the movie and I do not own the great mouse detective I only own my oc. The plot is similar to the movie but with one new character. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1 The Little Girl

_The Great Mouse Detective: Basil's Sister_

 _A/N: The Great Mouse Detective is owned by Eve Tutitus and The Walt Disney Company the only character I own is Basil's Sister Brittney. Hope you enjoy and on with the story._

 _Chapter 1~ The Little Girl_

 _3rd Person Point Of View_

 _London 1897 ~ A carriage comes as the camera pans slowly through a small street as we hear big ben faintly sounds off. A horse drawn carriage drives by. The horse snorts and neighs as the focus moves below the carriage and slowly zooms in on a tiny shop, Flaversham's Toys._

 _Inside, Olivia and her father, Hiram Flaversham are celebrating Olivia's fifth birthday. Olivia plays with a small rocking horse as her father adjusts his apron._

 _Olivia: "You know, Daddy, this is my very best birthday"._

 _Hiram: "Ahh...but I haven't given you your present yet"._

 _Olivia: (Excited) "What is it? What is it?"_

 _Hiram: "Now, now. Close your eyes"._

 _He moves to a small cupboard as Olivia tries to sneak a peek between her fingers._

 _Hiram: "Uh-uh-uh-uh. Auch, no. No peeking now"._

 _Olivia giggles as Hiram returns to the table, a small toy in his hand that resembles a flowerbud. He winds the key and sets it in front of her._

 _As a gentle tune plays, Olivia opens her eyes and sees that the bud has turned into a mouse ballerina, who dances for her._

 _Olivia: (Gasps) "Oh, Daddy! You made this just for me?"_

 _Outside, a peg-legged bat figure slowly approaches. He cackles evilly as his shadow looms over the door to the toy shop._

 _Inside, the doll has finished her dance, and Olivia gets down from her chair to hug Hiram._

 _Olivia: "You're the most wonderful father in the...in the whole world"!_

 _The tender moment was interrupted as the locked door begins to rattle. Olivia and Hiram look toward the door as the rattling becomes more intense. Hiram puts his arms around his daughter protectively._

 _Olivia: "Who is that"?_

 _Hiram: "I-I don't know"!_

 _Hiram hides her in the cupboard and stands in front of it._

 _Hiram: "Quickly, dear, stay in her and don't come out"!_

 _Then, Fidget, the bat, bursts through the window._

 _From inside her hiding place, Olivia cracks the door and watches in terror as her father and Fidget struggle. The table flies toward the cupboard, shutting the door and pushing Olivia back._

 _Fidget: "Now I gotcha, toy maker"! (Cackles)_

 _Hiram: "Oh! Olivia"!_

 _Olivia pushes against the door and is able to move the table. She creaks the door open and steps out._

 _In was slient, when the shop is dark; furniture is scattered as empty paint buckets are spilling out._

 _Olivia: "Daddy, where are you?"_

 _Olivia goes to the window._

 _Olivia: "Daddy...where are you?! Daddy! (Echoing) DADDY"!_

 _As Olivia's cries echo in the night, the screen zooms out into the clouds._

 _A/N: my first fan fiction so no flames please and please don't hate. And to be ahead on things Brittney is Basil's twin sister and she has short brown hair with brown fur and green eyes thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2 Dawson Meets Olivia

The Great Mouse Detective Basil's Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own The Great Mouse Detective or any of its characters except for my character Brittney. The Great Mouse Detective is owned by Eve Titus and The Walt Disney Company ~ I'm only doing this for entertainment purposes. Anyway on with the story

Chapter 2 ~ Dawson Meets Olivia

~Dawson's Narrating~

Dawson's voice: "It was the eve of our beloved Queen's Diamond Jubilee, and the year Her Majesty's government came to the very brink of disaster. She... I-I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Doctor David Q. Dawson, most recently of the Queen's 66th regiment. I had just returned to London after a lengthy service in Afghanistan, and was looking for a place to stay, preferably dry where I could rest and find a bit of peace. Little did I know that my life was about to change forever."

As Dawson walks through an alleyway, he pauses, hearing someone crying. From inside a forgotten rain boot, he walks over to it and peaks inside it.

Dawson: "Oh! Oh my! (Olivia was heard crying softly, sitting on a medicine box.) Are you all right, my dear?"

Olivia turns to him. Dawson comes into the rain boot.

Dawson: "Come now, come, come."

Dawson removes a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and hands it to her.

Dawson: "Here, dry your eyes."

Olivia takes the handkerchief and blows her nose. She gives it back to Dawson, taking a seat beside her, and he puts it back in his pocket.

Dawson: "Ah, yes, that's better. Now tell me, what's troubling you, my dear?"

Olivia: "(Sadly) I...I'm lost. I-I-I'm trying to find Basil & Brittney of Baker Street."

She hands him a small newspaper clipping as Dawson picked it up.

Dawson: "Now, let me see here..."

Dawson puts his bifocals on and reads the headline.

Dawson: (Reading headline) "Famous detectives solves baffling disappearance." "Mmm, hmmm. But where are your mother and father?"

Olivia: (More upset) "That's why I m-m-must find Brittney & Basil!"

She begins to sob into her scarf.

Dawson: (Calmly) "There, there, there. Now, now, now. Well, I don't know any Basil or Brittney..."

Olivia looks at him sadly, but then Dawson gives her a warm smile as he takes off his glasses.

Dawson: "...but I do remember where Baker Street is."

Her face brightens a bit as Dawson reopens his umbrella.

Dawson: "Now, come with me. We'll find Brittney & Basil together."

A/N: I hope you enjoy this next chapter of this book. I will be updating frequently and hopefully I can make more books. Thanks for reading. Please review and no flames please.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Basil & Brittney

The Great Mouse Detective Basil's Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Brittney & Rachel , all other characters are property of Eve Titus and The Walt Disney Company. Hope you enjoy chapter 3 of this book. ⭐ ?

3rd Person POV:

Down below, Olivia and Dawson have arrived at 221 1/2 Baker Street. Dawson knocks, and Mrs. Judson, the housekeeper, opens the door, her arms full of books, blankets and pillows, as well as a teacup and medieval mace. Dawson removes his hat courteously.

Dawson: "Good evening, Madam. Is this the residence of Basil & Brittney of Baker Street?"

Mrs. Judson: "I'm afraid it is. They are not here at the moment, but you're welcome to come in and wait."

Dawson: "Oh, I-I don't want to impose. It's just...the girl."

He gestures towards his side, but Olivia isn't there. Dawson and Mrs. Judson look inside, where Olivia is already seated by the fireplace examining a magnifying glass with interest.

Mrs. Judson thrusts her load into Dawson's arms and rushes to her side.

Mrs. Judson: (Concerned) "Oh my! You poor dear! You must be chilled to the bone!"

She takes off Olivia's hat and wrings it dry.

Mrs. Judson: (Chuckles) "Oh, but I know just the thing."

She then removes the girl's scarf.

Mrs. Judson: "Let me fetch you a pot of tea and some of my fresh cheese crumpets."

Mrs. Judson rushes to the kitchen and shuts the door and Olivia looks around the room, fascinated by what she sees. A small propeller is operating a bellow, and attached to that are several cigarettes and a pipe, all of which are puffing.

On another table, four different pairs of shoes are being turned in a circular motion, first being brushed with black paint, and then setting a print on a stack of paper. Dawson is hanging up his coat, but hears 2 voices coming from the front door distracts him.

Basil's Voice: (Triumphantly) "Ah-ha! The villain's slipped this time! We shall have him!"

The door bursts open to reveal 2 large mouses dressed in Chinese robes. They smile triumphantly with a pistol in his hand and Brittney having her purse with weapons in it as lightning strikes. Dawson was petrified as they bursts inside, rushing towards one of the many tables.

Basil's Voice: "Out of our way! Out of our way!"

Dawson: "I say-"

Dawson was about to ask him a question, but his question was cut short as the mouse's hat was thrown directly on his own head. He takes it off and addresses him once more.

Dawson: "Who are you?"

Basil's & Brittney's Voice: (Speaking more normally) "What?"

They both pause and turn to Dawson.

Basil & Brittney's Voice: "Who?"

They reach up and pull off what turns out to be a mask to reveal the one and only Brittney & Basil of Baker Street.

Brittney's POV:

Brittney & Basil: (Formally) "Brittney & Basil of Baker Street, my good fellow."

Both of the siblings smile as Dawson stared at them confused. Basil pulls at a tab on his robe, which lets air escape to reveal his slender form with Brittney grabbing a washcloth removing the aces makeup on her face revealing her beautiful emerald eyes and light brown fur matching her brothers, surprising Dawson even more. Olivia, on the other hand, is relieved to see the siblings and approaches eagerly.

Olivia: "Mr. Basil and Miss Brittney! I need your help, and I-"

Basil was clearly not listening to her as puts on his smoking jacket with Brittney grabbing her robe and her hairbrush to brush out her hair.

Basil: "All in good time."

Basil tosses a dart over his shoulder, scoring a direct bullseye on the dartboard.

Olivia: (More desperately) "But-but you don't understand. I'm in terrible trouble."

Basil: (Ignores Olivia) "If you'll excuse us.

Basil walks by, and Olivia sighs in defeat.

I saw her depressed face and I went over there to pat her head as she looked up at me with a worried face.

Dawson: (Impatiently) "Here, now, now. Now see here!"

He shakes a finger at Basil, who once more rushes right by me and my brother. Dawson pauses momentarily, but soon regains his wind.

Dawson: "This young lady is in need of assistance. I think you guys would ought..."

Basil interrupts him by handing him the pistol.

Basil & Brittney: "Will you hold this, please, Doctor?"

Dawson accepts gracefully...

Dawson: "Of course."

...but with his eyes closed, Dawson doesn't realize at first what he's holding and points the pistol at his head. He opens his eyes, and then nervously holds it out at arms length until Basil retrieves it.

Dawson: (Puzzled) "Ah, wait just a moment. How did you two know I was a doctor?"

Basil picks up a single bullet and places it in the pistol, all the meanwhile answering Dawson without interruption.

Basil: "A surgeon, to be exact. Just returned from military duty in Afghanistan. Am I right?"

Dawson: "Why...(Chuckles) Oh, yes. Major David Q. Dawson. But how could you two possibly"-

Brittney: "Quite simple, really."

I hold up Dawson's arm to reveal a stitch mark on his jacket.

Brittney: "You've sewn your torn cuff together with the Lembert stitch, which of course, only a surgeon uses."

She continues speaking as she gathers several pillows.

Brittney: "And the thread is a unique form of catgut distinguished by its..."

I whisper to Olivia:

Brittney: "...peculiar pungency..."

Olivia was befuddled.

Brittney: "...found only in the Afghan provinces."

One by one, I toss the three pillows at Dawson, who holds them against his body, his face mostly covered.

Dawson: (Muffled) "Amazing!"

Basil spins the revolver.

Basil and Brittney: (Simply) "Actually it's...elementary, my dear Dawson."

Basil aims it at the pillows. Dawson looks around in terror and throws the pillows onto an armchair.

As Basil calmly readjusts his aim, Dawson jumps behind the opposite chair, seizing Olivia's arm and bringing her behind it as I stand behind my older brother with my ears covered.

The pistol fires, and pillow feathers fly as they cautiously peek out. Mrs. Judson rushes back out at the stentorian report.

Mrs. Judson: (Panicking) "What in heaven's name?"

Soon, she discovers her pillows are nothing but feathers.

Mrs. Judson: (Distraught) "Oh! Oh! My..."

She spits out several feathers.

Mrs. Judson: "MY GOOD PILLOWS!"

She glares angrily in Basil's direction. He is kneeling in the chair, tossing the feathers aside.

Mrs. Judson: "MR. BASIL!"

He pops his head above the chair as she spits out more tried to look over at me but I knew what he was about to do so I denied it and he had to stand up for himself.

Mrs. Judson: "How many times have I told you not to..."

Basil interrupts Mrs. Judson

Basil: "There, there, Mrs. Judson, it's quite all right."

Basil smells cheese crumpets from the kitchen.

Basil: "Ah...(Sniffs) Mmm! I believe I smell some of those delightful cheese crumpets of yours."

He gently pushes Mrs. Judson back to the kitchen.

Basil: "Why don't you fetch our guests some?"

Mrs. Judson: "But, ah, but, but..."

Basil shuts the door, silencing her.

Basil: "Now... (He gets on his hands and knees and searches on the floor) I know that bullet's here somewhere."

Olivia has found it and was holding it up for him. He snatches it.

Basil: (Grudgingly) "Thank you, Miss..."

Olivia: "Flaversham. Olivia Flaversham."

Basil: (Distracted) "Whatever."

Olivia: "Yes, but you don't understand—"

Basil: "Shhh!"

I took Olivia to my side as I told her that we would help her with her problem.

Basil opens a small box and pulls out another bullet. Taking the one he just fired, he puts them under a microscope and compares their markings.

The first reading matches...

Basil: "Yeah..."

...so does the second one.

Basil: "Yes!"

However, from the third direction, the markings go off in separate directions.

Basil: (Yells) "NOOOOOOOOOO! Drat! (Depressed) Another dead end".

Dejected, Basil tosses the extra bullet aside and slowly walks over to his chair.

Basil: "They ware within our grasp."

He flops into his chair and slowly reaches for the violin sitting beside him. As Basil plays a mournful tune, Dawson nudges Olivia encouragingly, and she walks towards him, determined to make him listen now that Basil was unoccupied with his detective work.

Olivia: "Now will you please listen to me? My daddy's gone and I'm all alone."

I looked a little sad as we both lost our family members while we were in college.

Basil pauses temporarily and faces Olivia.

Basil: (Still depressed) "Young lady, this is a most inopportune time."

I rolled my eyes cause this wasn't the only time that I've seen my brother act like this.

He turns away resumes playing, but after seeing Olivia's sad face, decides to humor her.

Basil: "Surely your mother knows where he is."

Olivia: "I- I don't have a mother."

Basil screeches the violin as he abruptly sits up.

I felt really bad cause we didn't know how she felt like cause we actually had a mother.

Basil: (Uncertainly) "Well... um... well, then perhaps... (Firmly) See here! We simply have no time for lost fathers."

He turns away as I gave him a slap on the arm making him glare at me.

Olivia was now annoyed, and puts her hands on her hips.

Olivia: (Defiantly) "I didn't lose him. He was taken by a bat."

Basil's and my eyes widen and they leans towards Olivia intently; clearly, the information was of great importance.

Basil: "Did you say...BAT?"

Olivia: "Y-Yes."

Brittney: (Expectantly) "Did he have a crippled wing?"

Olivia: "I don't know. But he had a peg leg!"

The information is key to the 2 siblings, who stands up on the arms of the chair, his arms wide.

Basil & Brittney: "HA!"

Dawson walks by Olivia.

Dawson: (to the siblings) I say, do you two know him?

Basil now sits on the top of the chair, as if building up to a shocking revelation as I sat on the arm of the chair.

Basil: "Know him? That bat, one Fidget by name, is in the employ of the fiend who was the very target of our experiment! The horror of my every waking moment. The nefarious Professors Rachel & Ratigan!"

Basil points his bow in the direction of the fireplace, where a picture of a well-dressed rat sits on the mantle frame. The flames in the fire burst and lightning strikes as we see a close up of Rachel & Ratigan's sinister grin.

Dawson: "Uh...Ratigan, Rachel?"

Basil leans over the top of the chair and states Ratigan's character and I start to state Rachel's character.

Basil: "They are sibling geniuses, Dawson."

He ducks down from the chair and reappears at the side.

Basil: "Geniuses ... twisted for evil."

Basil then moves in front of the chair.

Basil & Brittney: "The Napoleons of crime!"

Dawson: "As bad as all that, eh?"

Basil was now behind them, poking his head through a banister.

Basil: (Hoarsely) "Worse! For years, we've tried to capture them and we've come close..."

He stands and holds his fist out towards the picture.

Basil: "...so very close. But each time they've narrowly evaded our grasp."

Basil's voiceover continues as the screen goes deeper and deeper through London's sewers.

Basil: "Not a corner of London's safe while Rachel or Ratigan's at large. There's no evil scheme he wouldn't concoct! No depravity he wouldn't commit."

At the bottom of the sewers, there was empty barrel on its side, and an iron door with bars.

Basil: "Who knows what dastardly scheme those villains may be plotting even as we speak..."


	4. Chapter 4 Ratigan & Rachel

The Great Mouse Detective Basil's Sister Chapter 4 ~ Rachel & Ratigan

Disclaimer: I do not own The Great Mouse Detective it is owned by Eve Titus and The Walt Disney Company, I don't own any of the characters. I only own my 2 OC characters Rachel & Brittney. Hope you enjoy this story and on with the chapter.

3rd Person's POV:

Inside a prison, a mechanical robot is pouring tea into a cup. Hiram is working at a podium, controlling its movements. Ratigan is at the door, monitoring his progress while his sister was standing next to him. Ratigan's voice is oily and gentlemanlike while Rachel's voice was just as sinister as her brothers she could be more manipulative if needed.

Ratigan: (Chuckles evilly) "Quite an ingenious scheme, eh, Flaversham? And aren't you proud to be a part of it?"

Hiram: "This whole thing...i-i-it's monstrous!"

He continues working at the controls, getting the robot to pour a spoonful of sugar into the teacup and stir.

Ratigan: "We will have our device ready by tomorrow evening, won't we? You know what will happen if you...fail?"

In Ratigan's hands was a small gold bell which obviously holds a certain threat. He rings it once, but instead of being afraid, Hiram becomes angry and defiant.

Hiram: "I-I-I don't care!"

He jerks hard on the controls, making the robot dump the cup of tea on its head. The robot seizes the teapot and pours that onto its head as well, then hurls it towards Ratigan, who dodges just in time.

The robot was flailing around and finally stops, but not before squirting oil out, which lands on Ratigan's coat. The rat scowls at the resultant stain. Ratigan wiped the oil away as Hiram comes to him.

Hiram: "You can do what you want with me. I won't be a part of this... this...this evil any longer!"

Ratigan breathes out his cigarette smoke, not amused of what Hiram said.

Ratigan: (Biting off rage and smiles) "Mmm... (Normally) Very well. If that is your decision."

Rachael noticed Olivia's ballerina doll.

Rachel: "Oh, uh, by the way, I'm taking the liberty of having your daughter brought here".

She pick's up Olivia's ballerina doll and winds it up.

Ratigan knew where his sister was going and decided to agree on her decision by joining.

Hiram: (gasps) "O-Olivia?"

Ratigan: "Yes. Hm-hm, yes."

Ratigan sets the doll down and watches it dance.

Ratigan: (Mockingly) "We would spend many a sleepless night if anything unfortunate were to befall her."

Hiram: "You...you wouldn't?!"

Ratigan picks up the doll again, and squeezes it until it breaks. He gazes at the doll in mock sorrow, then lunges threateningly at Hiram.

Ratigan & Rachel: (Yelling) "FINISH IT, FLAVERSHAM!"

With a heavy heart, Hiram does as he's told. Outside, Ratigan was humming to himself as he writes a list while Rachel on the other hand was going back to the barrel to see the thugs for their next assignment.

Ratigan: "Oh, I love it when I'm nasty."

He looks above the doorway to another barrel, where Fidget was hanging from the faucet, sleeping.

Ratigan: "Fidget?"

Fidget didn't wake up.

Ratigan: (Calling back in Fidgets ear) "FIDGET!"

Startled, the bat falls from his perch and rolls down the stairs by Ratigan.

Ratigan: "Bright and alert as always. Here's the list. You know what to do, and no mistakes!"

Fidget looks at the list.

Fidget: "No, no. No mistakes, sir."

Fidget quickly reads the list.

Fidget: "Tools, gears, girl, uniforms..."

Impatiently, Ratigan yells from the doorway.

Ratigan: NOW, Fidget!

Fidget: "I'm going, I'm going! I'm going!"

Fidget rushes over to a drain grate, lifts it up and disappears below.

Inside the barrel, Ratigan was approaching his throne as his sister was holding a cigarette for her brother, being cheered by his men. He sits down and holds out the cigarette that his sister gave him. Several hands offer lit matches, and he lights it and inhales, blowing out several smoke rings.

Ratigan: "My friends and sister, we are about to embark on the most odious, the most evil, the most diabolical scheme of our illustrious career. A crime to top all crimes...a crime that will live in infamy!"

Most of his men are cheering at that bit of news, save one mouse, Bartholomew, whose attention is focused on his empty mug. He holds it upside down and watches sadly as the last drop of beer falls to the floor.

Ratigan holds up a newspaper featuring the Queen's picture on the front page.

Ratigan: "Tomorrow evening, our beloved monarch celebrates her Diamond Jubilee. And...with the enthusiastic help of our good friend, Mr. Flaversham..."

The mice chuckle.

Ratigan: "...it promises to be a night she will never forget!"

He burns her picture with his cigarette. The thugs became frighten with a gasp.

Ratigan: "Her last night...and our first, as supreme ruler of all mousedom!"

Ratigan messes up his hair and collar as his men cheer for him. He calmly pins his collar back and smoothes his hair, then saunters down the red carpet as a spotlight shines on him and an evil tune plays. His sister came down with her cane on her side.

One of his men hands him his top hat, which he rolls down his arms before putting it on. He gives an evil laugh and begins to sing.

Ratigan: (Singing) "From the brains that brought you the Big Ben Caper The head that made headlines in every newspaper And wondrous things like the Tower Bridge Job That cunning display that made Londoners sob..."

Meanwhile, Ratigan twirls his cane around a rope.

Ratigan:"Now comes the real tour de force."

Ratigan: "Tricky and wicked, of course."

And yanks on it, causing wine to pour out onto a fountain.

Bartholomew's tail is wagging at the chance for more liquor, and he tosses his empty glass over his shoulder, and rushes over to the fountain, drinking from one of the spouts.

Ratigan: "Our earlier crimes were fine for their times. But now that we're at it again."

Ratigan kicks Bartholomew into the fountain.

Ratigan: "An even grimmer plot has been simmering In our great criminal brains."

Thugs: (Singing) "Even meaner? You mean it? Worse than the widows and orphans you two drowned?"

Bartholomew drunkenly sits up and hiccups as the rest of the thugs lift Ratigan up into their arms, spinning him around.

Thugs: "You're the best of the worst around Oh, Ratigan & Rachel Oh, Ratigan & Rachel The rest fall behind" Bartholomew durkenly climbs out of the fountain and faints.

Thugs: "To Ratigan & Rachel To Ratigan & Rachel The world's greatest criminal minds."

His men pull back as Ratigan was seated at a harp with his sister sitting on Ratigans throne. The lighting becomes blue as he plays.

Ratigan: "Thank you, Thank you. But it hasn't all been champagne and caviar. We've had our share of adversity. Thanks to those miserable second-rate detectives..."

Ratigan directs his gaze to a small mouse toy dressed in a detective suit, needles poking at it.

Ratigan: "Brittney & Basil of Baker Street."

The Thugs boo heavily.

Ratigan: (Mock crying) "For years, those insufferable pipsqueaks have interfered with our plans. We haven't had a moment's peace of mind."

Thugs: "Aww!"

Bartholomew sniffles and begins to cry! The lighting turns red as the illusion is shattered.

Ratigan: "But, all that's in the past! This time, nothing, not even Basil or Brittney, can stand in our way!

The lighting becomes normal.

Ratigan: "All will bow before us!"

The Thugs bow.

Thugs: "Oh, Ratigan & Rachel Oh, Ratigan & Rachel You're tops and that's that To Ratigan & Rachel To Ratigan & Rachel..."

Bartholomew drunkenly finishes the verse...

Bartholomew: To Ratigan & Rachel, the world's greatest rats! (hiccups)

Ratigan spits out his wine in shock while his sister looked at the intoxicated mouse in shock. Thr thugs gasp in terror.

Ratigan spins while Rachel was getting out of the chair heading towards her brother,while RATIGAN was towering over Bartholomew.

Ratigan: "What...was...that?!"

Innocently, Bartholomew hiccups again.

Ratigan: "What did you call us?"

Thug 1: "Oh, oh, he didn't mean it, Professors."

Bill the Lizard: "I-it was just a slip of the tongue".

Ratigan ignores the thugs and lifts up Bartholomew by his sweater.

Ratigan: (to Bartholomew was break free) "We are NOT RATS!"

Thug 2: "Course you're not. You're both a mouse!"

Thug 1: "Yeah, that's right. Right! A mouse."

Bill the Lizard: "Yeah, but big mice !"

Ratigan & Rachel: "SILENCE!"

Ratigan & Rachel both throw Bartholomew to go outside. He rolls and shakes his head as he sits up.

Ratigan: "Oh, our dear Bartholomew... I'm afraid that you've gone and upset us."

Ratigan pulls out the bell from his vest pocket.

Rachel: (Dramatically) "You know what happens when someone upsets us..."

Ratigan rings the bell, and his men gasp in terror as they look to the alleyway, where a shadow was approaching. An enormously fat cat – Felicia - was approaching the oblivious Bartholomew.

Bartholomew: (Singing, drunkenly) "Oh, Ratigan & Rachel Oh, Ratigan & Rachel You're the tops and that's that. (hic) Oh dear. To Ratigan & Rachel To Ratigan & Rachel"

The cat has picked up Bartholomew and all we see was the shadow of the mouse hovering over the cat's open jaws.

Bartholomew: "To Ratigan & Rachel...the world's greatest-"

The Thugs are cowering in the doorway as Ratigan himself was enjoying a cigarette as Rachel was covering her eyes.

A gulping noise was heard along with the cat's content meow. Two of the Thugs remove their hats and the third sniffles as he wipes a tear from his eye. Ratigan was cooing over the cat, wiping her mouth with his handkerchief.

Ratigan: "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh, Felicia, my precious, my baby."

He hugs Felicia.

Ratigan: (Fatherly) "Did Daddy's little honey bun enjoy her tasty treat?"

Felicia burps in his face. Ratigan looks a little dismayed, but he recovers and struts back towards his terrified men and sister.

Ratigan: "I trust there will be no further interruptions".

He clears his throat and wraps his arms around his men.

Ratigan: "And now, as you were singing?"

Singing is clearly the last thing they have on their minds as they huddle close together. But as Ratigan pulls out the bell again, they get their inspiration back.

Thugs: "Even louder We'll shout it!"

Several of the thugs are now rushing towards him, handing him a robe, a crown, and a diamond topped scepter. Thugs: "No one can doubt what we know you 2 can do."

Thugs: "You're more evil than even you Oh, Ratigan & Rachel Oh, Ratigan & Rachel You're one of a kind To Ratigan & Rachel To Ratigan & Rachel"

The Thugs begin using Ratigan's many jewels to form a pyramid. The mouse on the bottom can't keep his balance on the pearl, and they all tumble.

Above, others have been swinging from chandeliers, and one mouse begins to fall. Ratigan holds out his robe to catch him, but at the last moment, pulls back, letting the mouse hit the floor. The Thugs dramatically sing the final line of the song.

Thugs: "The world's greatest criminal..."

Ratigan holds out his robe to catch him, but at the last moment, pulls back, letting the mouse hit the floor. The Thugs dramatically sing the final line of the song.

Thugs: "...minds!"

As the song ends, they offer one last toast, while Ratigan finishes the rest of his wine. He smiles, and the image cuts back to Basil's flat, first showing Ratigan's picture.


	5. TGMD Basil's Sister The Case Begins

_The Great Mouse Detective Basil's Sister Chapter 5 The Case Begins_

 _Disclaimer: The Great Mouse Detective is owned by Eve Titus and The Walt Disney Company. I do not own any of the characters except for my oc characters Brittney & Rachel hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _Brittney's POV:_

 _Olivia has told Basil and I her story, who has taken the case, and was enjoying a pipe._

 _Basil: "This case is most intriguing with its multiplicity of elements...its many twists and turns."_

 _He turns to Olivia._

 _Basil: "Now, you're certain you've told us everything? The slightest detail may be important."_

 _Olivia: "It's just as I said. And then my father was gone."_

 _My brother started smoking his pipe._

 _Dawson: "What do you two make of it?"_

 _Basil begins to pace as Olivia follows him._

 _Basil: "Hmm. Ratigan and Rachel are up to something."_

 _Basil walks to the Banister_

 _Basil: "A crime of the most sinister nature no doubt. The question is...what would they want with a toy maker?"_

 _I was sitting in my chair thinking about the situation but I hear the sound of a certain peg legged bat coming towards the window._

 _Basil walks away Olivia slowly follows him. Fidget pops down from above the window as lightning strikes. Olivia turns to the window and noticed him._

 _Olivia: (screams in fear) "Aaaaaaah!"_

 _Basil turns around and sees Fidget and Fidget falls off the window._

 _Basil grab holds the doorknob._

 _Basil: "Quickly Dawson,sister we've not a moment to lose!"_

 _Dawson: "Uh, uh I'm right behind you, Basil."_

 _Brittney: "Right behind you brother". ( basil and Brittney are twins if any of you were wondering )_

 _They rush outside, but Fidget was already gone. Basil looks around._

 _Dawson: "No sign of the blackguard anywhere."_

 _Basil gets on his hands and knees to look at the sidewalk, where Fidget has left behind his muddy footprints._

 _Basil: "Not quite, Dawson. He left some rather unusual footprints. They obviously belong to the same fiend who abducted the girl's father - Ratigan's peg-legged lackey."_

 _To add to that pile of evidence, Dawson discovers Fidget has lost his hat._

 _Dawson: "Uh...Basil,Brittney?"_

 _We were delighted as my brother snatches up the hat._

 _Basil: "Ah-ha! Excellent work, old man. Ha, ha, ha!"_

 _He grabbed my hand as we rush back into the flat._

 _Mrs. Judson was standing in the doorway with Olivia, comforting her._

 _Mrs. Judson: "Now... there's nothing to be afraid of, my dear."_

 _As the excited Basil rushes by Mrs. Jusdon pulls Olivia back, glaring at Basil for his insensitivity while I was giving our housemaid a apologetic look. Dawson enters behind us._

 _Dawson: (To Olivia) "The scoundrel's quite gone."_

 _Basil: "Aha!"_

 _Basil takes off his smoking jacket._

 _Basil: "But not for long, Miss Flamhammer."_

 _Olivia & Brittney: (Exasperated) "Flaversham!"_

 _Basil: "Whatever."_

 _Basil has changed into a brown jacket for his detective work._

 _Basil: "Now, we simply pursue our peg-legged friend until he leads us to the girl's father."_

 _Olivia: "Then you'll get my daddy back?"_

 _She rushes over and hugs Basil tightly which caused me to giggle._

 _Basil: "Yes!"_

 _He pushes Olivia down and pulls his legs free from her grasp._

 _Basil: "And quite soon, if I'm not mistaken. Now, hurry along, Dawson, sister. We must be off to...Toby's."_

 _He retrieves an Inverness cape from a suit of armor and puts it on._

 _Brittney: "Oh that lovely fellow it would be nice to see him again."_

 _Basil: "Indeed it would dear sister."_

 _Dawson: (Confused) "Toby's?"_

 _Basil: "Oh, you must meet him. He's just the chap for this."_

 _He adds a deerstalker cap._

 _Dawson: "You-you want me to come?"_

 _Basil: "Ha! We should think a stouthearted army mouse like you would leap at the chance for adventure."_

 _Dawson: "Well, heh, heh. I am rather curious."_

 _Olivia rushes to join them_

 _Olivia: "Wait for me! I'm coming too!"_

 _As Olivia seizes her hat and scarf, it knocks over Basil's violin in the process. He dives down to catch it._

 _Basil: "What? Certainly not!"_

 _Basil sets the violin back on the chair._

 _Basil: "This is no business for children."_

 _Olivia: "Are we going to take a cab?"_

 _Slightly annoyed, Basil sighs and puts his hand on his forehead as Olivia puts several crumpets into her pocket._

 _Basil: "Oh...my dear..,"_

 _He takes her hand and makes her face him._

 _Basil: "I don't think you understand. It will be quite..."_

 _Basil sits on his violin, and accidentally breaks it._

 _Basil:"...dangerous."_

 _He grunts and pulls the ruined instrument out._

 _Basil: (Bitterly) "Why you... Look what..."_

 _Basil takes a deep breath, trying to control his rage._

 _Basil: (Growling) "Young lady, you are most definitely not accompanying us. And that is final!"_


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting Toby

_The Great Mouse Detective Basil's Sister Meeting Toby_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the great mouse detective or any of its characters except for Brittney and Rachel. The Great Mouse Detective is owned by Eve Titus and The Walt Disney Company. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _3rd Person View:_

 _Upstairs in the flat of the famous Sherlock Holmes, Basil opens a small wall design with his sister standing next to him , their secret passage, and peeks outside. Olivia has unknowingly followed them, and she opens it further. Basil glares at her in annoyance, resigned to having her along._

 _Basil: "Not a word out of you. Is that clear?"_

 _Olivia shushes him as two shadows approach – Sherlock Holmes and Watson. Basil quickly moves the doorway, leaving a small crack open._

 _Holmes: "I observe that there's a good deal of German music on the program. It is introspective, and I want to introspect."_

 _Watson: "But Holmes, that music is so frightfully dull."_

 _Holmes: "Come along."_

 _The two men leaves, leaving Basil, Brittney, Olivia, and Dawson free to come out into the open._

 _Basil: (Looking around the room) "Toby?_

 _Toby didn't reply_

 _Brittney:"Toby?"_

 _Olivia tugs on Dawson's coat and whispers in his ear._

 _Olivia: "Who is Toby?"_

 _Dawson: "Well my dear, Toby is... well, he's uh, uh..."_

 _Olivia waits for an answer as Dawson turns to the detectives, just as clueless as she is._

 _Dawson: "I say Basil & Brittney, who is this Toby chap?"_

 _Before Basil answers, thundering footsteps appoach. Towering over them is an adorable basset hound puppy, who is obviously very happy to see the detectives._

 _Basil: "Ahh! Here he is now!"_

 _He pushes Dawson forward as Toby leans down, formally introducing the mouse and dog._

 _Basil: "Dawson...Toby."_

 _Dawson nervously tips his hat and pats Toby's nose._

 _Dawson: "Charmed, I'm sure."_

 _Toby doesn't seem too thrilled with the introduction and growls angrily at Dawson. Basil moves forward and pushes Toby back._

 _Basil: "Now Toby! Toby, stop that! Toby, cease! Desist! Ha!"_

 _Toby obeys, all except Dawson was trembling behind the leg of a chair. Toby was now sniffing around the room._

 _Brittney: "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Frightfully sorry, Dawson . Toby has the most splendid sense of smell of any hound me and my brother have trained. But he can be deucedly frisky."_

 _Both of the detectives chuckle as Toby stops at a footrest, where we can see Olivia's feet from behind the fringe. She cautiously pushes it aside and smiles at Toby, who seems to like her just fine._

 _Olivia: "Hello, Toby!"_

 _She pats his nose and Toby sniffs her again._

 _Olivia: (Giggling) "Silly doggy! Would you like a crumpet?"_

 _Toby nods happily as Olivia reaches into her coat pocket. She holds it up for him and he licks it off her hand. Basil turns to his pocket and reaches into it._

 _Basil: "Here now, Toby? Toby! To the matter at hand. We want you to-"_

 _He turns backs to Toby, but finds that he isn't listening to him, as the dog is on his back enjoying a belly rub from Olivia. Basil whistles, and Toby rolls his head back to see him clearing his throat and tapping his foot as Brittney couldn't help but giggle._

 _Olivia slides off Toby into Dawson's arms, and Toby rolls back to his feet, facing the twins._

 _Basil: "Good, now Toby! Toby...We want you to find...this fiend!"_

 _Basil whips out Fidget's hat, and Toby starts to growl._

 _Basil growls along with Toby to drill the dog into searching for the bad guy._

 _Basil: "Yes, you know his type. A villain. A scoundrel! Low brow. Close set eyes. Broken wing."_

 _Toby pauses and looks at Basil, confused at that last piece of the description._

 _Basil: "Oh, he's a peg-legged bat with a broken wing."_

 _Basil barks and growls along with Toby as he growls again._

 _Basil: "Yes! Yes! That's the spirit! Got his scent?"_

 _Toby nods happily, and Basil retrieves his leash._

 _Basil: "Good boy, good boy!"_

 _The twins turn to face Toby again, but only finds that the dog has turned around and was smiling at Olivia and Dawson._

 _Basil moves in front of Toby._

 _Basil: "Miss Flamchester..."_

 _Olivia , Brittney and Dawson: (Exasperated) "Flaversham!"_

 _Basil: "Whatever."_

 _Brittney: "Well I hope you can at least realize her last name sooner or later before they get even more mad."_

 _Basil just gave a groan as he wasn't focusing on his sister._

 _He hooks on Toby's leash._

 _Basil: "Your father is as good as found."_

 _The twins face Toby._

 _Basil: "Toby..."_

 _Toby strikes a 'pointer' pose, ready to bolt after Fidget's trail._

 _Basil & Brittney: "Sic 'em!"_

 _As Toby rushes out, he accidentally stomps on Basil. The dazed detective manages to hold on to the leash and quickly regains his wind while grabbing his sisters hand._

 _Basil: "Ah-ha! Yoicks! Tally ho! Ha-ha! Ha-ha!"_

 _Olivia and Dawson rush after the pair, trying to catch up._

 _The screen cuts to a few moments later in the street, where Toby is sniffing at the ground. He gives a sudden howl and breaks into a run._

 _Olivia was holding on to Basil's waist at Toby's collar while Brittney helped Dawson onto his feet trying to help him up._

 _Basil: "The thrill of the hunt, eh, Dawson?"_

 _Dawson was desperately clinging to Toby's tail and gives a nervous chuckle at the irony of that statement._

 _Dawson: "Q-q-quite!"_

 _Basil: "Oh-hoo-hoo. Our peg-legged quarry can't be far now."_


	7. Chapter 7 Toy Store Chaos

**The Great Mouse Detective Basil's Sister Chapter 7 Toy Store Chaos**

 **Disclaimer: The Great Mouse Detective is owned by Eve Titus and The Walt Disney Company. I don't own any of the characters except for Brittney & Rachel. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**3** **rd** **Person View:**

 _Cut to inside a toy shop. Fidget was inside, removing the Royal British Guard uniforms from toy soldiers. He stuffs them into his sack and reaches into his wing pocket for Ratigan's list and a pencil. He reads from the list and checks along as he goes._

 _Fidget: "Get the following. Tools', check. I got tools. 'Gears', double check. I got gears. 'Girl"... He makes a check under "girl", but then erases it, remembering he does not have Olivia yet._  
 _Fidget: "No, didn't get girl. 'Uniforms'...(Chuckles) I got plenty of uniforms!"_

 _He chuckles again, and is then startled as Toby howls outside.  
Fidget: "Oh no, oh no. I gotta hide! I gotta hide! Ooh, I gotta hide!"  
Fidget grabs the hats from the soldiers and stuffs them into his bag. He jumps on top of a clown toy and onto a higher shelf, as the list flutters in front of the toy soldiers without him noticing.  
Back outside, Basil & his sister jumped off of Toby's muzzle onto the window ledge.  
Basil: "Splendid job, Toby!"  
Olivia was standing on Toby's muzzle and holds out her arms towards Basil, who gives her a look of annoyance, but holds his arms out to her which caused Brittney to giggle. She jumps and he catches her, and sets her down, nudging her forward.  
Dawson gets rightened as Toby begins to growl at him again. Dawson tips his hat and was prepared to make a hasty jump, but Toby gives a deliberate sniff, which sends Dawson tumbling head over heels, hitting Basil. Basil looks down at Dawson, then to Toby. _

_Basil: "Now Toby...sit!"  
Toby remains standing. Basil marches back down the window still and stands in front of his dog, speaking more strictly that time.  
Basil: "Toby.., sit."  
Brittney: "Sit, Toby."  
Toby promptly sits. Basil stares at his sister jealously. _

_Basil: "Good boy, bad Girl"  
Basil moves past his sister._

 _Basil: "If you'll excuse me."  
Olivia: (To Toby) "You be good now. We're going to find my father."  
Basil is humming to himself as he inspects the ledge and window as his sister was walking towards him. His humming slows as he sees a tiny hole in the center of the small round window. He points at it triumphantly. _

_Basil: "Ah-ha! Here is our friend's entrance."  
Dawson: "But Basil, how could he fit through such a tiny..."  
Brittney takes Dawson's hand._

 _Brittney: "Observe, Doctor."  
Brittney sticks one of Dawson's fingers into the hole. She watches confidently as Dawson pulls his hand back, displaying that Fidget has used the window as a door. _

_Dawson: "Basil, your sister is amazing!"  
Basil hastily shushes him and climbs in, followed by Olivia , Brittney and Dawson. After getting inside, Dawson closes the window.  
Inside, they walk through the store. Dawson doesn't look where he's going and bumps into something.  
Dawson: "Ooh! I beg your pardon, I-"  
Dawson stops when he sees that what he hit was a huge doll. He and Olivia look around the toy store.  
Dawson: "Oh my. Upon my word I've never seen so many toys."  
Basil darts out from behind the doll's leg._  
 _Basil: (Warningly) "Behind any of which could lurk a bloodthirsty assassin! So please, Doctor , girls ...be very careful."  
As Basil stealthily moves between the toys and through shadows while having Brittney follow  
him, Olivia and Dawson stay close behind. They start to climb up a ladder, leading them to a higher shelf.  
Basil, Brittney and Dawson quietly creep down the shelf, when a sudden crashing noise from behind causes them to freeze and Dawson to leap into Basil's arms while Brittney was standing super still like a stick not moving. They look behind them and see that Olivia has turned on a toy music box, and was watching the noisy fireman band play.  
Basil: (Stammering) "Oh! What the... Ooh!"  
Utterly annoyed, Basil shoves the heavy Dawson off of him and leaps for the control lever, shutting the toy off.  
Basil turns to Olivia._

 _Basil: (Intensely) "Please! (Softly) Quiet! (To Dawson) Don't let this girl out of your sight!"  
Dawson stands at attention and salutes as Basil walks past while grabbing Brittney's hand. He looks to Olivia, who was giving a playful salute of her own, and takes her hand.  
Dawson: "Now, Olivia dear, stay close."  
From above, Fidget watches as the 4 mice move across a chessboard. Basil pauses by the rook. Basil: "Hmm."  
He pushes the rook over one space by Dawson. _

_Basil: "Checkmate."  
Basil holds his magnifying glass to his eye._

 _Basil: "Ah-ha!"  
Basil faces Dawson and Olivia, pointing at Fidget's footprints._

 _Basil: "Evidence of our peg-legged adversary."  
Basil hums as he follows the footprints, stopping at the rows of naked toy soldiers.  
Basil: "Hmm... how very odd."  
Dawson: "What is it, Basil?"  
Basil: Isn't it painfully obvious, Doctor?  
Brittney interrupted her brother and finished the sentence for him.  
Brittney: "These dolls have been stripped of their uniforms. (More exasperated) And not by any child, either."  
She and Olivia glance at each other as they both examine the footprints. Basil looks over and touches Brittney's shoulder, having seen more strange evidence.  
Basil: (Gasps) "Hello." _

_The 2 detectives look around the insides of mechanical toys, where all the gears are missing._

 _Basil: "Someone has taken the liberty of removing the clockwork mechanisms from these toys." Fidget's eyes widen as he sees the team and he darts away. Meanwhile, Dawson has found the list. Dawson: "Basil...Brittney."_

 _Basil: "Please, we're trying to concentrate."_

 _Dawson: "But Basil, I-I-"_

 _Suddenly, music boxes are playing, and winding toys are moving along the shelves. A puppy pokes its head out of a hat and barks; a bunny was moving an egg shell up and down as a baby chick chirps inside. It then rolls by a fiddle player and a carousel. Nearly every toy in the shop was operating on its own._

 _Olivia, seeing some bubbles, follows them, separating herself from Dawson and Basil but Brittney noticed that Olivia went off so she decided to follow her. A small Dumbo toy was the source of the bubbles, and there was a mouse-sized baby carriage that was slowly rocking back and forth._

 _Brittney: "Olivia, we should be going back. Basil & Dawson will be worried about us."  
Olivia: "Ok Brittney, but first I want to see what is in here."  
Brittney: "Ok just be quick I'll be right here."  
Olivia approaches it, and as she reaches up to pull the blanket back, Fidget lunges at her threateningly, a bonnet on his head. Then, Basil and Dawson hear Olivia & Brittney's terrified screams. _

_Dawson: "Olivia!"  
Basil: "Brittney!"  
Fidget: (To Olivia) "Gotcha!"  
Fidget throws her in his bag and ties her grabbed onto the peg legged bat but before he can do anything else, Fidget grabbed a mallet and knocked Brittney out. Fidget than opened up the bag and threw Brittney in the bag resulting in Brittney being tied up with Olivia trying to desperately get out while trying to wake Brittney.  
Basil starts rushing ahead, urging Dawson to follow him._

 _Basil: "Quickly, Doctor!"  
As Basil disappears behind a book, he quickly changes direction as a large Ferris wheel toy was rolling towards them._

 _Basil: "Ah, ya, ah! Look out!"  
He and Dawson leap out of its way and onto an Around the World path toy. A large doll was falling right over them, and they run for their lives, but only move the paper path below their feet.  
Just as the doll was about to crush them, they reach the end of the path and are able to leap off just as the doll breaks. A piece of the porcelain doll's face rolls towards Dawson. It's eye blinks at him. Basil and Dawson rushes by, but Fidget has wound up a toy jouster, which moves towards them with an outstretched spear. Basil was able to leap on a trumpet above him, but the jousting spear has caught Dawson by his jacket, and he was hurled towards a dart board, pinned to it.  
Basil looks behind him, and his head was crashed between the cymbals of the firemen band music box, which has started up again as well. Basil dizzily stumbles over to a pile of marbles and trips over them, causing them to scatter; several marbles fly toward Dawson, one hitting him on his  
head. Fidget was making his way to the window.  
Fidget: (Laughing) "Bye-bye."  
He opens the window, and is nearly eaten by Toby, who growls and barks at him. Fidget slams the window shut and climbs up the cash register and back onto the shelves.  
Basil has regained consciousness and is once again on the bat's tail. He jumps onto a spring horse, and uses it to jump from shelf to shelf._

 _Basil: "Stop, you fiend!"  
Basil reaches the top shelf, and falls off the horse at the base of a large pyramid of building blocks. On opposite sides, Basil and Fidget are climbing to the top. Fidget makes leaps at the top, catching the ledge of the open sky roof.  
Basil tries to leap for him, but as he does, the blocks tumble and fell, taking Basil down with  
them. Fidget chuckles evilly and throws the tied sack on top of the roof, and climbs out.  
Olivia: (Muffled) "Help! Uncle Basil, help! Help!"  
Fidget takes the bag and hops from roof to roof, back towards Ratigan's lair._

 _Fidget: (Singsong voice) "I got the gears, I got the tools, I got the uniforms, I got the girl, heh-heh- heh-heh! (Normal voice) And I got have someone else that the boss will love to see."_


	8. Chapter 8 Heading Back To Baker Street

_The Great Mouse Detective Basil's Sister_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the great mouse detective or any of its characters except for Brittney and Rachel. the great mouse detective is owned by Eve Titus and The Walt Disney Company, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and it will be short but I'm going to upload a new chapter to make up for the length_

 _3rd Person POV_

 _Back Inside the toy shop,Dawsonhas managed to free himself and is searching forBasil._

 _Dawson: "Basil! Basil!"_

 _He hears the sound of a doll repeatedly saying 'Mama', and he pushes aside a small boat and drum to findBasiltangled to the doll's pull string, furiously trying to untie himself._

 _Dawson: "Basil! Olivia , Brittney ... they're.."_

 _Basil: "Yes! They are gone, Dawson! Confound it! Itoldyou to watch over Olivia!"_

 _He manages to untie the string and falls to the ground, regaining his wind quickly, as well as his bad temper._

 _Basil: "Now they have been spirited away by that maniacal little monster. Soon to be in the clutches of the most depraved minds in all of London! I should have known better than to..."_

 _Basil was almost to the verge of tears when he mentioned his only family member to get taken but Dawson didn't seem to notice._

 _Basilstops mid-rant and seesDawsonsimply standing there, his back turned, and his head hung sadly._

 _Basil: "Than to...Um, eh Dawson? Dawson?"_

 _Basillooks concerned at the damage he has done._

 _He comes toDawson, smiling._

 _Basil: "I say, Dawson, old chap?"_

 _Dawsonsniffles and wipes his face with his handkerchief._

 _Dawson: "Oh, ah, poor girls. I should have watched Olivia and Brittney more closely."_

 _Basilsaddens. Then he tries to smile to cheer him up._

 _Basil: (Apologetically) "Don't worry, old fellow. It's not...entirelyhopeless."_

 _Dawsonsays nothing and Basil's smile fades._

 _Dawsonlooks towardsBasilwhen the detective placed his hand on his shoulder._

 _Basil: "We'll get them back."_

 _Dawson: "Do-do you think there's a chance?"_

 _Basil: "There'salwaysa chance, Doctor."_

 _Basilstrikes his match on the nose of a doll tolight his pipe._

 _Basil: "As long as one can think."_

 _Basilbegins to pace around the room, smoking his pipe, andDawsonsighs, putting his hands in his pockets. A puzzled expression crosses his face as he pulls out the list, reading from it._

 _Dawson: "Get the following: tools, gears..."_

 _Basil: "What?"_

 _Dawson: "Girl..."_

 _Basil sees the list._

 _Basil: "Get the follo...?"_

 _Dawson: "Uni..."_

 _Basilsnatched the list fromDawsonto look at it, and overjoyed at the key piece of evidence._

 _Basil: "Dawson, you'vedone it! This list is precisely what we need."_

 _Dawson: "What?"_

 _Basilputs on his deerstalker cap as he rushes to the window._

 _Basil: "Quickly, back to Baker Street!"_


End file.
